1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices relating to an initialization operation of memory cells.
2. Related Art
Internal set values of a semiconductor device have to be initialized to set initial values before the semiconductor device operates. Thus, an initialization operation of the semiconductor device may be very important to allow for normal operations of the semiconductor device to be performed.
A chip such as the semiconductor device having various functions may include a plurality of circuits, initial conditions of which are necessarily set to perform the correct active operations. The initialization operation for setting the initial conditions has to be performed before the active operations of the chip are performed.
In addition, the semiconductor device may store data or may output the stored data according to an operation mode. For example, if a controller wants access to data stored in the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may perform a read operation to output the data stored in memory cells corresponding to an address received from the controller. In contrast, if the controller wants to store data into the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may perform a write operation to store the data into the memory cells corresponding to an address received from the controller.